Getting The Giggles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha make a bet that draws the attention of two tickle monsters...


Rachel and Sasha arrived home after a long day at school. The sisters looked at each other, smirking.

"So, think you'll win the bet?" Rachel asked.

"I know I'll last longer than you will." Sasha told her.

"What bet?" Rook asked as he walked in.

Rachel looked around to see if no one was watching. She leaned in and whispered in Rook's ear. "Sasha and I made a bet that we can last the whole day without laughing!"

"And the loser has to wash clothes and cook dinner for the whole week!" Sasha whispered in Rook's other ear.

Rook's eyes widened. That was quite a challenge. Pretty much every day, Rachel and Sasha would laugh because of the aliens tickling them.

"Ah, I see." Rook said. "Perhaps it would be best if you kept your distance from the aliens. Just in case."

"Thanks, baby." Rachel smiled and kissed her fiancé's cheek. The girl headed upstairs to their bedroom, unaware that a certain werewolf alien heard the whole thing with his enhanced hearing...

* * *

In the parlor, Rachel was watching TV. She tried to avoid watching any comedy though. Because she was not going to lose that bet anytime soon.

"Oh, Rachel." an Egyptian voice called out.

Rachel's eyes widened and spun around to see Snare-oh right behind her. She immediately scooted away from him. "Uh, hi, Snare-oh." she said with a nervous smile.

"Is there something I should know?" Snare-oh asked as he moved closer to him.

Rachel visibly flinched. She tried to keep her cool. "No, nothing! Nothing at all. What's up?"

Snare-oh took a step closer, making Rachel scoot further from him. "Why are you trying to avoid me?" asked the mummy. "Are you afraid I'll make you laugh?"

Rachel's eyes doubled in size. A moment later, she jumped off the sofa and ran for it. Snare-oh chuckled as he chased after her.

Meanwhile, Sasha was walking over to her room, minding her own business until the sound of heavy footsteps caused her to tense up.

"Ah, Sasha. There you are."

Sasha gulped and turned around. It was Frankenstrike, grinning a devious grin.

"Uh, hi." Sasha squeaked, timidly waving her hand.

Her scared expression made the monster's grin grow. Frankenstrike moved closer, all Sasha could do was back away until she was completely against the wall. The alien loomed over Sasha, he raised his hands like he was going to attack. Sasha feared the worst.

Then Frankenstrike crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out while wiggling his fingers and making babbling noises.

Sasha quickly covered her mouth to hold in her giggles as Frankenstrike kept making his silly face. Knowing she was about to crack up any second, Sasha ran away.

Frankenstrike chuckled. "So, Blitzwolfer was right." He immediately ran after Sasha.

Sasha kept running and checking over her shoulder to see if her Franken-friend wasn't following her when all of a sudden, she ran into Rachel. The sisters stumbled backwards and shook their heads rapidly to get their senses back in order.

Just then, Rachel was constricted with bandages and Sasha was grabbed by two big hands. The sisters could only whimper as their friends had them trapped.

"I say it's time for another tickle experiment." Frankenstrike suggested.

* * *

Inside Frankenstrike's lab, Rachel and Sasha were cuffed to two examination tables with wires placed on all their tickle spots that were connected to a machine that will record their sensitivity levels.

Sasha was beyond terrified. Last time she was the Transylian's guinea pig, she was tickled all over and almost laughed to death. Even though Rachel had never been part of a tickle experiment, she was just as scared as Sasha.

Frankenstrike went up to Sasha while Snare-oh went to Rachel. The girls shivered in their restraints. "You girls look so nervous." Frankenstrike noted, smiling. "You needn't be afraid. Both of you know my tickle experiments are harmless."

"And we promise to be gentle." Snare-oh said as he stroked Rachel's head. "Now, let's see who breaks first..." The mummy began by stroking his two gauze fingers across Rachel's underarms, teasingly slow.

Snare-oh could see Rachel's mouth start to twitch. He chuckled darkly as he wiggled all of his fingers on Rachel's underarms. Rachel was barely keeping it together. She also started squirming, but she closed her eyes and mouth, trying not to make any noise.

"My turn." Frankenstrike singsonged, turning to Sasha. He went down to her bare, vulnerable feet and wiggled his fingers, just to taunt Sasha, and it worked. Sasha tried hard to escape.

"You can't get away." Frankenstrike said. He took hold of one of Sasha's feet and lightly tickled Sasha's sole. Sasha closed her smiling mouth and tried to hold in her giggles.

While tickling her underarms, Snare-oh used two tendrils of bandage to tickle Rachel's sides while Frankenstrike decided to tickle both of Sasha's feet. Both sisters squeaked and squirmed, struggling harder and harder not to laugh.

"This calls for drastic measures..." Frankenstrike declared.

"Indeed." Snare-oh agreed.

"D-Drastic measures?!" Rachel squeaked.

The monsters didn't answer. Instead, they moved their hands to the the girls' most ticklish spots: their stomachs.

Rachel and Sasha's eyes filled with dread. They begged their friends not to do it, but they did not listen.

Snare-oh lowered his fingers so they dangled just inches from Rachel's tummy. And then the mummy let his cloth fingers dance and snake all over Rachel's stomach and sides. Rachel's smile grew it's widest as she bucked around.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coooo..." Snare-oh teased. Rachel was close to cracking up.

At that moment, Frankenstrike walked his two fingers up Sasha's side to her stomach and softly tickled on top of it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." the tickle monster cooed. Sasha shuddered uncontrollably with her mouth shut, snickering inside.

"Come on, girls. We just need a little laugh." Snare-oh said. Both girls shook their heads in disagreement.

Then, without warning, Frankenstrike dug his fingers into Sasha's soft belly and wiggled into her skin while Snare-oh bent down and blew a big raspberry in Rachel's stomach.

At that moment, both girls broke. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sisters let out all their held back laughter under the immense ticklish agony.

"STAHAHAHAP! IT TIHIHIHICKLES!" Sasha screamed. Now the room was filled with Rachel and Sasha's laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO MORE! NO MOHOHOHOHORE!" Rachel begged.

"We did it." Frankenstrike said, smiling at Snare-oh. He smiled back. They gave each other a high five, which required them to stop tickling. Rachel and Sasha both took deep breaths, relieved.

"Oh, I still think they need to laugh a little more." Frankenstrike said.

The sisters yelped and wanted to get away. "No! Please! No more tickling!" Rachel pleaded. The mischievous monsters wiggled their fingers at the girls, they gasped and squeezed their eyes shut, bracing themselves.

A few seconds later, no tickling.

Confused, the girls peeked their eyes open and saw their friends making funny faces. Snare-oh pulled on his chin and stretched his eyes making goofy noises and Frankenstrike stretched his mouth and made a big, goofy grin while babbling like a loon.

Rachel and Sasha couldn't help but laugh at their friends' silly expressions. Usually, people scream when they see those faces, but now they were acting like a couple of clowns!

After the funny face fest, Frankenstrike let the girls go and plucked the wires off them. The girls had to lay down, being too weak from laughter.

"I guess we both lose the bet..." Sasha sighed, Rachel nodded. "Tell you what, I'll cook dinner while you do the laundry."

Rachel smiled, she liked that idea. "I can work with that. And maybe next time, we won't make a bet with these guys around."

Frankenstrike playfully ruffled Sasha's hair. "Sorry, this was just too good to pass up. Plus, I got some great test results!" He looked at Snare-oh deviously. "And you lose the bet."

Rachel blinked. "Huh? What bet?!"

Snare-oh sighed. he didn't say a word.

"Snare-oh and I had a little bet of our own. I betted that both of you would crack up while Snare-oh thought Rachel was going to crack first."

"But I never thought both of you would laugh at the exact same time..." Snare-oh grumbled.

"What were you betting?" Sasha asked.

"That the loser would be my next guinea pig..." Frankenstrike said evilly.

"Snare-oh's...ticklish?" Rachel said. How can be ticklish? He's made of bandages. She reached out and tickled Snare-oh's side. The sudden action caused the mummy to burst into big giggles. "OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAH! S-Stop!"

"Yup." Sasha grinned. "He's super ticklish."

"I hope your ready for my next experiment, Snare-oh." Frankenstrike said, cracking his knuckles.

The girls giggled while Snare-oh groaned. "Oh, joy..."


End file.
